WKDA-TV
WKDA-TV, channel 10, is a television station in Chicago, Illinois serving as the area's affiliate of RKO Network, and is one of the flagship television stations of corporate parent RKO Holdings' RKO Television Stations group. The station is known nationally as a superstation, broadcasting a separate feed called WKDA America, which features different programming than is seen in the Chicago market, but includes most of the sports programming produced by WKDA-TV (Major League Baseball games from the Chicago Cubs and White Sox, and select NBA basketball games from the Chicago Bulls), as well as some of the station's newscasts and other local programming. 1948–1955 1955–1964 1964–1977 WKDA 10 1964.png|WKDA-TV station ID from 1964. WKDA 1967.png|WKDA-TV station ID from 1967. WKDA late 1960s.png|WKDA-TV color ID (late 1960s). WKDA 1971 a.png|WKDA-TV Color Presentation Bumper #2-A (c. 1971). WKDA 1971 b.png|WKDA-TV Color Presentation Bumper #2-B (c. 1971). 1977–1981 WKDA 1978 a.png|WKDA-TV station ID A from 1977. WKDA 1977 b.png|WKDA-TV station ID (1977-1981). WKDA 1977 c.png|WKDA-TV station ID B from 1977. WKDA 1977 d.png|WKDA-TV station ID #2 (1977-1981). 1981–1983 1983–1993 WKDA 1983 ID.png|WKDA-TV station ID from 1983. WKDA 1985.png|WKDA-TV station ID from 1985. WKDA 1988.png|WKDA-TV station ID from 1988. WKDA 9oclocknews 1992.png|9 p.m. news open (1987-1990). Wkda wkend morningnews 1992a.png|Weekend morning news open (1992-1993). WKDA 10 B.png|In-program station ID (late 1980s). WKDA 10 A.png|Tales from the Darkside promo (late 1980s). 1993–2002 KWDA 1994.png|Alternate variant with legal ID. KWDA 1997.png|Alternate version of logo with the logo for RKO Network on the bottom right of the "10" (1997-2002). The "10" in the 1993-2002 logo is also reversed into a "D" in the black bar with the "WKDA" callsign; this logo was used by the national superstation feed of WKDA-TV in promos and IDs until 1998, when only the "WKDA" portion of the logo began to be used on the superstation feed. WKDA News 1993.png|''WDKA News'' open (1993-1997). WKDA News 1997.png|''WGN News'' open (1997-2002). 2002–present WKDA RKO 2002.png|2002–2009 variant. WKDA 2009.png|2009–2012 variant. WKDA 2012.png|2012–present variant. When this logo was introduced in November 2002, the 1997-2009 version of the RKO Network logo was originally placed next to the boxed "10" in the logo; when RKO Network got a new look in May 2009, the logo was updated to include the 2009 version of the RKO Network logo. A variant without the box "10" and network logo was used on the national superstation feed until 2008, when Superstation WKDA rebranded as WKDA America; since then, WKDA-TV and WKDA America do not use similar branding schemes. WDKA alternate a.png|Alternate version occasionally used online (2002-2009). WKDA alternate 2009.png|Alternate version occasionally used online (2009-present). WKDA News 2002.png|''WKDA News'' logo (2002-present); though logo is rendered as WKDA 9 News, the station's newscasts are simply idenified as WKDA News. WKDA 9-17-2006.png|Station ID (2002-2006). WKDA 2010.png|Station ID used during Illinois Lottery drawings (2010-present). WKDA The Tube 2006.png|WKDA-DT2 station ID (2006-2007, during affiliation with The Tube). WKDA News 01-08-2007.png|''WKDA News'' 9 p.m. open (2002-2008). WKDA Morning News.png|''WKDA Morning News'' open (2008-present). WKDA News 2008.png|''WKDA News'' 9 p.m. news open (2008-present). WKDA Saturday Night Movie 2005.png|''WKDA Saturday Night Movie'' open (2002-2009). Category:RKO Holdings Category:RKO Television Stations Category:RKO Network affiliated stations